


I Have a Papa Now (Podfic)

by Readaholics_Anonymous



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readaholics_Anonymous/pseuds/Readaholics_Anonymous
Summary: On the seeing stone, Grogu calls out to a Jedi through the Force.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	I Have a Papa Now (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merlinus_ambrosius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinus_ambrosius/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Have a Papa Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370859) by [merlinus_ambrosius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinus_ambrosius/pseuds/merlinus_ambrosius). 



https://soundcloud.com/user-906760263/i-have-a-papa-now

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favourite Mandalorian stories ever. The writing is just PERFECT, *flails* being able to see things from Grogu's perspective is so fascinating and adorable, he is equal parts precocious and innocent, and the bond between him and his dad just makes me cry every time.
> 
> I had so much fun doing this, shoutout to my 4 yo cousin for inspiring baby yoda's voice.


End file.
